<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed Time by stuckwithasnakeboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157274">Cursed Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy'>stuckwithasnakeboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Magic, M/M, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to move in with their grandmother, Roman and Remus are thrown into a world they thought only existed in their dreams and imagination, a world filled with magic, curses, and shapeshifters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Moons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can also be found on tumblr @ stuckwithasnakeboy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News spread fast in the small town of Padster. Patton was excited. He could barely contain himself. He loved making new friends but he had met and tried to be friends with everyone in Padster. Still he was left alone. It was, however, completely fine. He didn’t mind.</p><p>    He walked through the halls alone, adjusting his backpack on his as he did. People thought they were subtle but Patton noticed the way everyone avoided him a little more than usual. It was alright, he understood. It was, after all, a new moon tonight. They had all the reason to. He didn’t blame them but it didn’t mean that the actions didn’t sting.</p><p>    He placed his backpack under his desk as he sat down. He reached into his bag and grabbed his binder for English. He placed it on his desk, moving it several times so it was perfectly centered. He smiled to himself and pushed his glasses up his nose.</p><p>    When he looked up he saw someone he had never seen before, this must be one of the new students. He was tall, a lot taller than Patton, his hair was a brown but he had a white streak in it. He looked like he was sick because of how pale he was and Patton momentarily wondered about his health.</p><p>    “Mr. Remus Kingsley, am I correct? There’s a free seat next to Mr. Tyler,” Ms. Smith said, causing Patton to look up.</p><p>    She had put him in the corner of the room for a reason, that way as few people as possible would have to sit by him. He didn’t think she knew that he knew but it was something every teacher did. It’s why he had no classes with Logan Picani. No one wanted either of them in their classroom or with their children, two in one class would have been a nightmare.</p><p>    He smiled as the teen, Remus, sat next to him. Up close he got a better look at him. He noticed he was wearing makeup, though very poorly done it almost looked as though it was done that way on purpose. The purple of the eyeshadow contrasted the brown and tan colors in his outfit terribly. The dark almost auburn colored brown, the light tan, and cream colored patches that made both his pants and his shirt clashed in a way Patton would not deem cute with the eyeshadow. However, he wasn’t going to critic his fashion choice aloud because for the first time someone smiled back at him.</p><p>    Remus’s smile was something that was slightly off-putting. It was crooked and his eyebrows seemed to rise, making his eyes look even bigger, when he did so, but Patton couldn’t help but find some comfort in it. Someone had smiled back.</p><p>     Today was going to be a good day, he decided.</p><p>     "Alright, today we will be writing a narrative.“ Remus smiled, a bit more maliciously than when he had smiled at the boy sitting next to him. He couldn’t wait, he already had so many ideas. "You’re going to read an excerpt from a story and then write it from the girl’s point of view,” Ms. Smith continued.</p><p>    If looks could kill the woman would be dead three times over. She wore a sickeningly sweet and so obviously fake smile as she started passing out papers.</p><p>    Remus took the paper from her and continued to glare down at it. Had it not been for his promise to his brother the woman would be dead by now. She gave him hope and then she took it from him. He had had the most brilliant idea as well! It would be simple, a story of a squid that found itself on land. It would suffocate to death.</p><p>    Now he was stuck reading this horrible excerpt from a probably more horrible book. It was a plan and simple story, he could tell just by reading the first paragraph. Roman was going to love this. It was just his brother’s kind of thing. A love story, a forbidden love story at that.</p><p>    He grabbed his pencil and started writing. Even if he couldn’t write his own story, that didn’t mean he couldn’t make it dark. After all, they had nothing to go on except this excerpt. He felt himself smiling again.</p><p>                                                                        Cursed Time</p><p>Lunch couldn’t have come faster. Roman may love attention in the form of theater but attention purely because he existed was not something he wanted. He walked through the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. He didn’t want to many people. He already had to deal with the stress of a new schedule; he did not want to deal with people asking him question after question.</p><p>    Then he spotted the perfect place. Some kid, around his age, sat alone at a table and people seemed to be avoiding him like the plague. He wondered why, he looked harmless. Everything about him screamed innocent and in need of protecting, or rather seeing the looks he was getting made Roman feel protective of him. He was dressed in a pastel colored sweater and faded, slightly over sized jeans. His hair was brown and curled, falling over a pair of golden square glasses. He looked harmless, so why were people so set on avoiding him?</p><p>    “Is this seat taken?” Roman asked.</p><p>   The boy looked up, a pair of bright blue eyes looked up at him. Confusion was written all in his features. After a moment he shook his head and smiled. “By all means, please, sit,” his voice sounded like the most beautiful of bells.</p><p>    Roman sat beside him and extended his hand, introducing himself. The boy smiled and took his hand. “I’m Patton Tyler, it’s nice to meet you, Roman,” he said, shaking his hand. “You’re one of the new kids, right? Your brother, Remus, sat next to me in English. He seems very nice.”</p><p>    “If almost killing you constantly is nice, then sure. He’s the nicest person I’ve ever met,” Roman said and Patton laughed.</p><p>    The two sat and talked throughout the entirety of lunch. Roman learned that Patton liked horrible puns and Patton learned that Roman loved theater. For the first time Patton went home smiling to himself. He was in a joyous mood and he let that be known. When his dad came home he didn’t stop his humming or smiling. It was odd but nice Sloane decided.</p><p>    He wasn’t going to complain. He had never seen his son so happy. He did, however, ask what had caused the sudden upbeat nature Patton was displaying. His smile had widened as he told him he had gained a friend. The two spoke and laughed for most of the evening, cartoons playing in the background. Then Patton had to get ready for the night ahead. It was, after all a new moon.</p><p>   In a house on the other side of the small town, another was doing the same. He was going through the routine numbly. His own father watching as he did so. He was leaned against the doorframe, his arms by his side. He hated seeing him like this. It had been nearly a year now but that didn’t make any time less painful to watch.</p><p>    He needed someone there with him, he couldn’t do everything alone. He was refusing help, making his father ache. He wasn’t used to doing this alone and he didn’t have to, if he would just let someone help him.</p><p>   Looking out the window Thomas sighed. It was beginning to get dark, the nonexistent moon would be in the sky soon. “There’s still time,” he said, “I can get them and be back in ten minutes.”</p><p>   "No, they can’t- they can’t be here,“ Virgil said, pulling the curtains closed. "It’s not safe. You should go, Dad.”</p><p>    Virgil turned around and Thomas was met with his dark brown eyes but he could see the purple and green starting to over take them. He wasn’t wearing his jacket, without it he looked so small.  He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be alright but he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t, not now. Maybe in the morning.</p><p>    He simply nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Four people closed the door, blocking them from one of the people they loved most, that night. One did it with a hug, another did it with a kiss on the cheek, a doctor gave his son a smile, and Thomas simply closed the door with a heavy weight in his chest.</p><p>   It pained him to see Virgil like this. He had lost so much life in this one year. When they had their falling out Virgil not only lost his best friend but a large part of his self. They had been together since they were toddlers, rarely a day apart. It had been eleven months now and Virgil flinched if Thomas so much as mentioned them.</p><p>   They had tried their best to stay in contact with Virgil but he wouldn’t allow it. He was too scared of what could happen. He had always thought of them as untouchable by his curse but they weren’t. He had to learn that the hard way.</p><p>    Outside they walked past Virgil’s house. They looked up at the sky, toying with the fabric of their gloves. It would happen any moment now and they would try their best to sneak in. They knew what happen, they knew the risks, but they also knew Virgil. They knew what happened when the black circle that was the moon would appear in the sky. They knew how he would loose control and they knew they were the only person who could calm his physical presence.</p><p>    They knew their friend.</p><p>    They looked up at the sky. Any moment now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Small Towns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: food mention</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan sighed as he buttoned up the last button. He looked in the mirror and stared at the reflection. He was well aware how people viewed him. Not only was he not human but he didn’t even live up to their beauty standards. It made him more of an outcast and a much easier target for the local’s gossip.</p><p>    It wasn’t that their words got to him. He was very confident in the way he looked and he knew his nature was not his fault. He simply just didn’t want to deal with Ms. Susan Woodfield’s remarks when he went to by his father tea.</p><p>    Emile never asked Logan to buy him tea but it was something Logan enjoyed doing. He loved it when his father looked at him like he had just hung the sun. He knew that work could be frustrating (he was actually abandoning some of his homework to do this) and he had gained his love of tea from his father.</p><p>   Logan gave himself one last look in the mirror. His space themed button up hanging in some places while it was loose in others. His jeans clung against his legs in ways it simply didn’t for other people. He gave himself a nod and fixed his glasses. Then he grabbed some spare money and his keys before he walked out the door.</p><p>    Fate was on his side today because a new coffee shop had opened on Wednesday so he would not have to deal with Ms. Woodfield today and, depending on how this went, he may not have to unless they run into each other due to pure coincidence.</p><p>    He opened the door and saw a man with bright pink colored hair wearing a pair of sunglasses at the counter. His feet were propped up but he took them down when he heard the door open. “And I thought everyone in this dreadful town had already come to see little ol’ me but here I am, greeted with a new face,” he said, turning his chair to face Logan. He placed his elbow on the counter and propped his head on his hand. “What can I get for ya, sweet cheeks?”</p><p>    Logan looked up at the menu. He saw many different types of coffees, sweets he didn’t know existed, and at the very bottom he saw the teas. He looked at the price and then reached in his pocket. “An oolong tea, please,” he answered.</p><p>    “Oh,” the man said, his entire expression dropping the peppiness it held before, “you’re one of those.”</p><p>    He turned around with a sigh and then left Logan’s sight. He didn’t seem to have a distaste towards what Logan was used to and more so to what he had ordered. It brought up some kind of emotion that Logan hadn’t felt in a long time. It had been so long, in fact, that he couldn’t place a name to the feeling but it was a nice one, that much he knew.</p><p>    The man came back and slid the cup towards him. Logan, in turn, handed him the money. He watched as the man counted out the change, spotting a name tag. Remy, as he had now learned, placed several coins in his hand and then went to lean back in his chair.</p><p>    Placing his hands behind his head as Logan placed the change in his pocket he asked, “Shouldn’t you be in school, kid?”</p><p>    “It’s the day after the new moon, they don’t want me there,” he said and Remy smiled.</p><p>    He hummed and moved his sunglasses down far enough down the bridge of his nose for his eyes to be shown. An unnatural toffee color met Logan’s brown eyes. “Nice to know I’m not the only one around here anymore,” he said, winking before he pushed his sunglasses back up as the door opened.</p><p>    Making sure to keep as much room as possible between him and the person who walked in, Logan made his way to the door. He looked back and saw Remy, still leaning back in his chair, talking with his new costumer. He did it with such ease and the person speaking with him didn’t seem to grimace. He wondered how long Remy must have been away. He also wondered what life outside of Padster was like. He decided he would be going back to this coffee shop and he’d see about asking him, getting answers to his questions.</p><p>    He found himself at the office quicker than usual, or so it seemed. Padster had one doctor’s office with one doctor, three nurses, and one therapist. Logan knew this place better than the back of his own hand and as he walked in he saw Nurse Barton at the desk.</p><p>    “Is Dr. Emile Picani busy with a client at the moment?” Logan asked and he looked up.</p><p>    The nurse’s face instantly hardened. He started typing in his computer anyway, knowing that Dr. Picani would be a force to be reckoned with if he sent his son away. “No,” he answered and Logan gave him a fake smile in thanks.</p><p>    He pushed open the door separating the waiting room from the rest of the facility. He turned a left and walked towards his father’s office. He knocked on the door before he opened it. Sitting in all his glory was Emile Picani.</p><p>    One would think it would be obvious to tell that Logan was adopted, dropped on his doorstep at the age of two, but it was actually rather the opposite. He had seen pictures of his father in his teenage years and he knew he looked nearly identical to him. They shared the same face shape, though Emile’s was slightly longer, the same brown eyes, Logan was only several inches shorter than his father, and they actually had very similar body types and shapes despite some obvious differences. Though the biggest thing they did not share was hair color. While Emile’s hair was ginger in color, Logan’s was brown.</p><p>    Emile smiled when he saw Logan. “You didn’t tell me you’d be coming by today,” he said, placing his notes on his desk.</p><p>    “I come bring you tea every day after the new moon, you know this,” Logan said, handing him the cup and sitting on the couch.</p><p>     Emile looked at the cup and his brows furrowed. “Is this from that new place? Wide Awake, that’s what it’s called, isn’t it?” he asked and Logan confirmed his speculations. Taking a sip out of the cup, he let out a sigh. “This tastes exactly like the tea my friend in high school used to make,” he said, nodding to himself as he placed the cup down. He then placed his full attention on Logan. “What have you done so far today?”</p><p>                                                                       Cursed Time</p><p>Roman sighed as he fell ungracefully onto his bed. Today had been long and very boring. While he had only met this Patton Tyler once, the day had been dreadfully dull without being able to talk to him once. People still swarmed around him and ask him questions about himself and what the outside world was like. He hated it.</p><p>    He grabbed his pillow and threw his blanket over his back as he kicked off his shoes. The sun was still shinning but he didn’t care. He was completely and utterly exhausted.</p><p>    Hearing the sound of bare feet against the wooden floor, Roman hoped she’d be running off into Remus’s room but he couldn’t be so fortunate. He heard his door crack open and he glared at his head rest.</p><p>    “Luce, if you jump on me, I swear to all things theater and/or Disney that I will throw you across the room,” he threatened.</p><p>    His threat was not taken seriously as he heard a battle cry and mere seconds later all the air was pushed out of his lungs. He let out a loud groan and turned onto his side so she fell to the ground. He heard her fall with a loud thud followed by an “ow.”</p><p>    “I warned you,” he said, turning over to look at her as she rubbed at her hip.</p><p>    “You scared me is what you did, Romeo!” she said, getting up and glaring at her older brother. “I may never recover! I might have to have surgery! You hurt me and you are supposed to be my knight in shinning armor, there to rescue me when I’m hurt and you hurt me!”</p><p>    Roman smiled through the entirety of her speech. He reached up slightly and tussled her hair causing her glare to harden. “I think you’ll live,” he said, sitting up. “Remus mentioned doing some kind of experiment in the back yard. Why don’t you go see what he’s up to.” The ten year old smiled before she was racing off outside.</p><p>    Roman looked at where she had disappeared with envy. He got up with some effort and trailed his way into the kitchen where his grandmother was. Roman had never really met her face to face before now but he had always known who she was, what she looked like, what her voice sounded like over the phone. He had never actually imagined ever meeting her. She was like the distant family that lives in another country that you never expect to meet but she didn’t live in another country and she was standing right in front of him.</p><p>    “I was thinking of making a potato casserole,” she said, leaning against the counter.</p><p>    Roman simply nodded. He didn’t know what she wanted him to say and she was looking at him like he was supposed to be doing something. She continued to study him for a moment before she turned around and started looking through the different cabinets. Roman almost let out a sigh when he attention was off of him but refrained.</p><p>     He grabbed his jacket, put on more comfortable shoes than the ones he had been wearing when he arrived home, and announced that he would be looking around town for the rest of the evening. That was only partially true. He actually just wanted to see Patton. He was the only person in this small town that Roman actually liked. It would, hopefully, not be hard to find him.</p><p>    He was walking passed a small clothing store when it happened. He didn’t mean for it to and he would swear that this person just seemed to evaporate out of no where but it had happened so suddenly. One minute he was walking and then he felt the air leave his lungs as he fell to the ground only to be stopped by a hand grabbing him.</p><p>     "I am so sorry,“ Roman said as he found his balance.</p><p>     "It is perfectly alright. It was an accident on both our parts, I believe,” the person in front of him said. “You’re Roman Kingsley, are you not? I believe we have history together but you wouldn’t know that. I’m sure you had a very busy first day filled with people bombarding you with questions and I was not at school today or yesterday.”</p><p>      “Yeah, you got that right. Can I ask why you weren’t at school, you don’t seem to be sick?” Roman said, hoping he didn’t over step any boundaries.</p><p>     The teen smiled, though short lived and clearly fake. “I see, you don’t know who I am yet. You will when Monday comes around, I assure you. My name is Logan Picani, my pronouns are he/him,” he said, extending his hand.</p><p>     Roman took it. “Roman Kingsley, but you already knew that, my pronouns are also he/him,” he replied, shaking his hand. He noted that Logan had a very firm and professional handshake for someone who couldn’t be much older than him, if he was older than him at all.</p><p>      “Well, Mr. Kingsley, I am glad that this hospitality has been purely out of kindness and not out of fear. Though I cannot say the same for our next meeting.” He retracted his hand and placed it on his pocket. “Good day,” he said with a small nod before he walked off.</p><p>     Roman, left standing shocked in the middle of the sidewalk, decided he wanted to know more about this Logan Picani. More specifically, he wanted to know why he was so convinced that he would be scared of him when they next crossed paths. It was obvious they would. This was, after all, a very small town.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>